What is a Kiss, Goku?
by suzkiee
Summary: Butterflies, Excitement, Comfort, Desire and Love. Five different Kisses. Five different meanings.  GOKUxCHICHI Five-shot. R&R     rated T just in case
1. Butterfly Kisses

**Hey guys! It's suzkiee :)**

**I'm back with a great new story! I always wanted to write a story with many chapters but I lack the motivation to keep going and keep the story moving. And since my strength is in writing one-shots, I decided to write a five-shot story featuring our favorite little Saiyans. **

**I'll be publishing a separate story for each so subscribe for updates.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... They unfortunately don't belong to me.**

***EDIT* I was reading over these stories and I could bear the grammatical errors. I'm making minor corrections to most of the stories but I'm planning to rewrite Chapter 3 completely. **

* * *

_Inspired by Chi-Chi and Goku's first date._

**What is a Kiss on the Cheek?**

With a gusty breeze rolling through his unkempt, onyx hair, Goku sped off on his nimbus.

"It's a great day, isn't it?" Goku chuckled as he turned his head around to face the small girl clutching his waist. Chi-Chi's expression was a strange mixture of joy and terror. Her small hands were clamped tightly around Goku's torso and she could barely see his face with her long, dark hair covering her eyes. But she laughed nonetheless as the little cloud spun upside-down.

They zoomed through the open fields of the country, the wind whistling in their ears as they laughed at the sight of the terrified cows. Picking up speed, the small cloud zipped over the hill into a clearing.

Chi-Chi pushed her thick, ebony bangs out of her eyes and pointed at a tree standing proudly by a small pristine lake.

"Land there, Goku! By the tree," she called out loudly. Goku nodded curtly and the small cloud spiraled down to the ground and skimmed the placid surface of the lake before landing neatly on a soft patch of grass and clovers. Chi-Chi immediately hopped off and skipped off through the tender, green grass.

Goku watched with his head tilted in great interest as Chi-Chi scurried towards the tree, flinging her pink combat boots off her feet. He hopped off as well and approached the tree nonchalantly, his hands resting on the back of his head.

Chi-Chi smiled as she watched him approach her and rested her back against the coarse trunk of the tree. The sun's rays warmed her long dark hair and reflected off the shiny, pink helmet. She giggled as the grass danced in the wind, tickling her bare toes.

"It's a perfect day for a _date_, isn't it, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked shyly, her cheeks flushing. She coyly looked up through her bangs at Goku as he cocked his head to the side.

"Date? You mean those big, raisins?" he asked, his finger resting on the tip of his chin.

"No, you big dummy!" Chi-Chi yelled. However, she regained her innocent composure as she noticed the startled look on Goku's face and smiled sweetly.

"A date," she began in a much nicer tone, "is when two people in love spend a day together." She blushed deeply and held her face in her hands, smiling widely in happiness. Goku scratched his head, unsure of what to say or do.

"Uhh…. So is there anything special we're supposed to be doing since this is like a date?" he asked. Chi-Chi looked down at her toes and began to wiggle them around in the grass.

"Well, silly, that's up to you!" she pointed at Goku, smiling. "You're the boy and the boy is supposed to think of the most _pleasurable_ thing to do and try to coax the girl into doing it with him."

Goku stood silently to think deeply. Suddenly, a wide smile split his face in two.

"Oh," he exclaimed. "I think I get it now! The most pleasurable thing…" Chi-Chi blushed and quietly looked down at her feet.

"Oh, Goku! You're so adorable," she sighed and looked back up just in time to see a fist flying towards her face.

"EEEK!" she shrieked as she jumped to the side to dodge the attack. Goku laughed heartily as his fist dented the trunk of the tree.

"Hey! What's the big idea, jerk!" Chi-Chi screamed as she planted a powerful roundhouse kick onto Goku's forearm. He quickly moved in with another punch and Chi-Chi ducked to dodge it. She flung her fist at his smiling face but was stopped by his hand.

The two exchanged blows rapidly, laughing and shouting playfully at one another.

"Wow! This dating is fun!" Goku shouted happily as he jumped to the side to dodge a fierce front kick from Chi-Chi. He retaliated with a punch to the side of her torso which she blocked with her forearm.

"Goku… This wasn't what I had in mind," she cried out desperately as she just barely dodged a high kick to her head. In a furious attempt to detangle herself from the fight, she was stumbled on a small rock in the ground and Goku's fist made direct contact with the side of her face. With a small scream, Chi-Chi flew several feet away and tumbled through the grass. She landed on her side, moaning in pain.

"AH! Chi-Chi!" Goku cried out as he quickly scrambled towards her. "Chi-Chi! Are you okay? I thought you could dodge that punch! I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I swear!"

Chi-Chi coughed as her eyes trembled open. Her cheek was red and pulsing from the powerful punch.

"That… hurt," she whimpered as she pulled herself off the ground into a sitting position. Her pink outfit was speckled with brown dirt. Her helmet had been blown a few feet away so her hair fell messily over face. Goku smiled sympathetically.

"Aw, don't worry Chi-Chi! It's just a 'date'. We can try it again if you'd like," he offered, desperate to dispel the awkwardness that was settling between them.

"That wasn't a DATE," she replied angrily. She whipped her head around to face him. To Goku's horror, Chi-Chi's eyes were welling up dangerously fast with tears.

"Sure it was!" Goku threw his hand out in front of him and replied desperately. "Uh… it was great! Right? Fighting is always the most pleasurable thing and uhhh… How about I let you win the next one? Please don't cry!"

Chi-Chi replied with an angry sniff. Her body trembled as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"Goku…." She mumbled. Goku smiled and nodded eagerly awaiting a challenge to another fight.

"I.."

"Yeah, Chi-Chi? You want a rematch?"

"I… HATE YOU!" Chi-Chi screamed as she burst into tears. Goku was taken aback by her wailing as he covered his ears.

_Oh man! What is this girl made of? She's stronger than when she was fighting before…_

He winced as another shower of tears soaked his face.

"Oh no, Chi-Chi! I uh… Don't cry! Hey, come on," he pleaded weakly but to no avail. Chi-Chi threw her head back and sobbed louder.

"Argh… That hurts my ears… Gotta think of a way to make her be quiet," Goku mumbled. He closed his eyes as his eyebrows knit together in deep concentration. Unable to think of anything, he resorted to distracting her.

"Uh… Hey are you hungry? I'll cook you a dinosaur! Uh… I'll make it up to you, I swear! Please stop crying, please? I'll do anything," he prattled franticly.

Suddenly, Chi-Chi stopped wailing and turned to face Goku.

"Anything?" she sniffed as the tears streaming down her cheeks slowed. Goku sighed in relief and laughed nervously.

"Haha! Yeah! Sure! You name it and I'll do it," he said scratching the back of his head. Chi-Chi's expression immediately brightened as she hopped up onto her feet and excitedly jumped up and down.

"How about we kiss?" she exclaimed, her face alight with eagerness.

"A kiss?" Goku's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "What's that?"

Chi-Chi blushed and covered her face.

"Well," she mumbled. "It's a little hard to explain so I guess I'll just show you." She bounced over to Goku's side and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Goku's eyes flew wide open. The inside of his stomach flopped and his face flushed.

_Is this some kind of secret attack? What is this? I feel weak and lightheaded… That's so weird! And where her lips touched me… it felt like…._

"Butterfly feet…." He finished his thoughts aloud, dazed. Subconsciously, Goku's hand touched the spot where Chi-Chi had kissed him lightly. It was still warm.

Chi-Chi drew back and smugly put her hands on her hips.

"How was that?" she asked, pleased at how stunned Goku seemed. Goku blinked slowly several times before a wide smile appeared on his face.

"WHOA! Was that some kind of strange power? Teach me how to do it!" he exclaimed his fist clenched in anticipation.

Chi-Chi giggled. "That's not a power, silly. It's a kiss!"

Goku nodded, "Okay well… Then teach me how to kiss!" Chi-Chi blushed deeply again and looked away.

"Oh Goku," she sighed happily. "You're so innocent. I imagine this might be a problem when we're on our honeymoon but…"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something soft and warm press against the side of her face. She gasped in surprise as she realized Goku had planted a tender and timid kiss on her cheek. He pulled away grinning.

"Did I do it right, Chi-Chi?" he asked confidently.

Chi-Chi turned scarlet red and stuttered before passing out onto the ground.

"Aw man…" Goku scratched the back of his head. "I guess I overdid it…"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I definitely have more coming so please stay in tune.**

**AND PLEASE R&R! I don't know what it is but my readers are always so quiet! **

**I appreciate comments, constructive criticism and even flaming! I just want to know you people are ALIVE! 3**

**love you~~  
**


	2. Remember Me Kisses

**The second installment of Goku's Kissing Adventure :)**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. WAH!**

***EDIT* Again, minor grammatical error editing. :)**

* * *

_Inspired by the tournament battle between Chi-Chi and Goku. _

**What is a Kiss on the Nose?**

The crowd roared as Tien was announced the winner of the first round. Sweating, he hopped down from the arena and sauntered back towards his friends, who awaited him in the waiting hall. Goku hopped up excitedly and waved at the returning victor.

"Congratulations, Tien!" he called out, his hand cupped around his mouth to amplify his greeting. Tien smiled through his fatigue and waved "Thanks" back.

"And now," announced the loud booming voice of the tournament MC. "After this unexpected incident, we will move onto the second fight! Goku the second finalist-…"

"All right, buddy! Good luck," Krillen said with a large smile on his waist. Goku tightened his waistband as his eyebrows furrowed in anticipation for his fight. He walked proudly onto the arena and was met by an overwhelmingly thunderous cheer from the crowd.

" Versus the Anonymous Fighter!" the MC finished. He added, "For personal reasons, she has requested that we keep her name hidden."

A slender figure jumped up onto the other side of the arena. She stepped closer, a smirk apparent on her face. A head shorter than Goku, she was dressed in a long dark dress with baggy pants underneath. Her big bangs flopped over her eyebrows, barely skimming the top of her eyes. The rest of her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her physique was splendid and it was easy to see that she exercised daily. Goku face lit up with a friendly smile.

"Hey! You're that girl from the preliminaries, right? The one who I don't remember?" he asked with a large smile on his face, innocently pointing in her direction. Her expression darkened into an angry scowl and she growled. Goku flinched.

"You're still pissed aren't you? ...Why?" he wondered aloud. The girl glared menacingly at Goku.

"Consult your memory," she barked, her fist clenched. Goku's raised his hands up in defense.

"I don't understand… Are you sure you're not mistaking me for someone else?" he called out. The girl shook her head defiantly.

"No, I am not wrong! You _are_ Son Goku aren't you?" she retorted. Goku nodded uncertainly as the crowd murmured in impatience.

"Hey, start the fight!" someone cried out.

"Yeah! Stop standing there and talking to each other!"

The MC complied with the wishes of the audience.

"You ready to begin second match?" he paused to garner a dramatic silence. When the stadium became still and all the spectators' eyes were trained on him, the MC cried out, "BEGIN!"

The girl wasted no time. As soon as she heard the word, she flung a mighty kick at Goku's face. Her sudden display of strength and speed took Goku by surprise but he dodged effortlessly as she began an onslaught of punches and jabs at his body.

_Her attack pattern… Hey! I've seen this before!_

"Hey," he cried out as he ducked to dodge a side kick to the head. "Did we already meet?" He swiftly twisted his torso to the side as the girl's angry fist zoomed past his ear.

"YES," she screamed as she jumped back to dodge his kick. She rebounded off the ground and threw a punch at his chest. Goku cocked his head to the side as he caught her fist in his hand.

"Really? When?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in deep thought. The girl gritted her teeth and landed a kick to Goku's side. Startlingly, it hurt and Goku stumbled a bit.

"YOU FORGOT," she roared, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "And that's why I'm MAD!"

She emphasized the last word by delivering a powerful punch into the palm of Goku's outstretched hand. Her knee quickly followed up but met his other hand. Furious, she sped up her attacks.

"You don't seem to understand the heart of a young girl!" she cried out as she fired punch after punch in a relentless attempt to strike him. "You have no idea how long I waited for you."

"Wh-what?" was all Goku could reply with as she jumped up and kicked at his head again. Goku knocked her down with a swift flick of his wrist and the crowd cheered wildly. This only seemed to aggravate the girl's already foul mood. She jumped back on to her feet, seething with anger. Her murderous sent shivers down Goku's spine.

"Did you forget what you promised me too?" she screamed shrilly as she lunged into Goku. He buckled from the force of her blow but recovered. He kicked off from the ground and floated in the air.

He yelled back, "I promised you something?"

The girl followed suit and flew up as well.

"Allow me to jog your memory…." She smirked as she hovered dangerously close to Goku. He drew back a little, his arm forming a tentative block in front of him. She leaned forward and her long bangs tickled Goku's exposed shoulders. Goku, realizing that she had moved too quickly for him to block, he braced himself for the impact.

"Chu," the girl giggled as her soft lips grazed the tip of his nose. Startled, Goku flew back several feet, barely staying within the limits of the stadium. The crowd sighed in a unanimous, "Awwwwww…"

Although the action itself was gentle, Goku felt blown away by the sudden feeling of nostalgia and tenderness from the kiss. He felt a nervous, fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. Warmth melted down from the tip of his nose and spread throughout his body. It was a tingling feeling…. He touched the tip of his nose in awe. It was such a new sensation yet vaguely familiar...

_It's like… b-butterfly feet…?_

Goku's shook his head violently, messing up his unruly hair even more than usual.

"W-wait… I've seen this kind of weird power before but where..," he mumbled, eyebrows knit in frustration. The girl's eyes hardened into a sneer as she drew herself up proudly.

"You," Goku called out, pointing blatantly at the girl. "Are you some kind of witch I met before?"

The girl's snobbish smirk wiped right off her face. It was replaced with the spiteful temperament from before.

"You promised me… YOU'D TAKE ME AS YOUR WIFE!" she screamed indignantly, flailing her arms around in the air. Goku replied with a face of quiet shock. The girl took her solid battle stance again, raising her hands out in front her.

"So," she said in a much quieter voice. "You've finally remembered..."

Goku landed softly onto the arena and turned his head toward the entrance of the fighting arena.

"Hey, Krillen," he called out. "What's a wife?"

The small, bald monk who had been watching the battle to support his friend toppled over at Goku's naïve stupidity.

He raised his face off the ground and shouted back, "It means you want to marry her, stupid! And when did you get engaged to hottie like that, you bastard?"

Goku shrugged. Yamcha, who had been watching alongside Krillen was shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the whole scene.

"When you get married to someone," he explained sternly as if he were talking to some young child, "it means that you'll live together and spend the rest of your life with each other."

"W-what?" Goku stammered in amazement. "Live together? With her?"

With his mouth open wide in shock, he turned to face the girl. "I promised you that?"

The girl nodded curtly.

"W-wait… but I don't even know who you are! Give me your name," Goku demanded. The girl laughed softly.

"If you can beat me," she lowered her stance and smirked once more. "Or you can try…."

"Oh, is that it?" Goku smiled. He crouched down and punched the air swiftly. Although he made no contact, the air pressure from the punch sent the mystery girl flying out of the rink and into the wall of the spectator stands. Goku gasped in horror as the crowd went wild.

"Oh no! Maybe that was a little too powerful…" he said worriedly as he scrambled over to the edge of the rink. The girl had landed on her side. She moaned loudly and slowly rose to her feet, massaging her sore arm.

"Oww…" she whimpered.

"Hey, you okay? You're not too hurt are you? I swear I didn't mean to hit you that hard…" Goku said. He held out a hand to the girl, which she accepted quite gratefully, and he pulled her back onto the ring.

"Well this sure brings back memories," she muttered to herself as she dusted off the front of her dress. She glanced over at Goku, who stood awkwardly beside her, scratching the back of his head and completely unsure of what to say.

"You really don't remember?"

Goku shook his head from side-to-side in response. The girl sighed.

"I'm Chi-Chi. The Ox-King's daughter," she announced with a huff. She crossed her arms and stared at Goku impatiently.

"Chi-chi," Goku rolled the name over his tongue. It was familiar… And it brought the same blast of nostalgic feelings as that weird spell she cast on him before… He faintly remembered a tree and a beautiful, cerulean lake… And a girl… A girl…?

"CHI-CHI?" he exclaimed, his face a hilarious mixture of shock and horror. "Y-you… You're Chi-Chi?"

His disbelief made Chi-Chi giggle a bit and she nodded furiously.

"My… wife….." Goku mumbled as he wracked his brain. The realization hit him like a hard punch to the stomach and scattered memories flooded back into his mind.

"I REMEMBER NOW! I _did _promise! I _did _say that I would take you as my wife!"

Chi-Chi beamed.

"Finally! You remember!"

Goku nodded and retied his waistband.

_I thought "wife" was a yummy food,_ he thought, slightly disappointed. _But I guess I have no choice..._

"Since I promised it, I'll have to keep it." He strode up to Chi-Chi and placed his hands on her shoulders. Looking directly into her shining eyes, he proposed.

"Chi-Chi, will you marry me?"

She was practically grinning ear-to-ear as she whispered, "Yes. Of course."

The crowd cheered and whistled to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Krillen and Yamcha scampered up to the rink.

"Hey congratulations you two," Yamcha said with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah," Krillen mumbled. "But Goku, you really know her? You guys really met before?"

Goku nodded with much conviction.

"Me and Chi-Chi used to have loads of fun together! We used to spar sometimes. She was actually really strong."Goku explained. Then, he leaned over and whispered discreetly into Krillen's ear, "She even taught me a secret spell…"

"Eh? Really? Show me! I want to see!" Krillen exclaimed. Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm… I don't quite remember it exactly but she did it before…Hmm... Oh yeah!"

Goku leaned down so that his face was level with Krillen's.

"Chu…."

The entire stadium gasped dramatically as Goku kissed the tip of Krillen's nose. Chi-Chi was blushing deeply as well but it was hard to see as she had hidden her face in her hands. Krillen turned beet red in embarrassment and confusion and brought a fist down on top of Goku's head.

"What the hell was that, Goku?" Krillen shouted exasperatedly.

But Goku wasn't paying attention at all.

"That's weird," he muttered, thinking aloud. "It's a lot weaker than I remember… Well, I guess I'll have to practice my kissing some more!"

* * *

**How can anyone hate Goku and his naive stupidity?**

**He's too precious. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Stay in tune!**

**And remember! READ AND REViEW! PRETTY PLEASEEEEEEEEE! **


	3. Comforting Kisses

**As promised! Here is chapter 3~**

**I'm sorry it's so short... I'm not too happy with the way it turned out... **

**I might have to rewrite it. LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Like always, enjoyyy :)  
**

* * *

_From the episode where Goku is rushed home with his heart disease acting up._

**What is a Kiss on the Forehead?**_  
_

The pain resonated through his body like the ringing of bells. Each heartbeat brought and onslaught of agony that felt like a million stabbing needles. He gasped desperately; his breath was uneven and shallow. It was already an hour since he was given the medicine but the pain in his heart had still not subsided. He had never felt this weak… not even when he was battered and bruised by his opponents in battle. He tossed and turned violently, clutching at his heart. Through the nebulous haze of pain he could hear voices.

"Are we too late?"

A wail shook the house.

"Oh, Goku! My Goku is hurting…." another voice, one that was shrill and despondent, cried out but Goku drowned out the sobs with a scream as his heart jolted erraticly.

"Is he going to be okay, Yamcha? Please tell me he'll be okay..." He heard the other sigh sadly.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi but I don't know… I guess all we can do is hope for the best…. and that the boy from the future was telling the truth." He heard a sniff and stifling of tears.

"You're right… He'll get through this. He's too strong to die in a bed," the other voice answered back a little more confidently. "Hey, Yamcha… why don't you take a shower and a little nap… I think I'll be okay watching him alone."

"That's sound great… Let me know if he wakes up or if…" the person paused briefly. "a-anything happens…" And with the sound of the door closing softly, they were gone.

Goku heard shuffling beside him as the other occupant of the room sat down beside his bed. He flinched slightly as a soft hand gently rubbed his large, calloused hand and sent pinpricks of pain up his spine.

"It's just like you to make me sick with worry… Why must you always be the hero…" the voice said gently. "I can't imagine how much you're hurting right now, but I keep thinking it must be similar to how badly my heart hurt when you died fighting Raditz. I bet you don't know how devastated Gohan was losing his daddy… I didn't know either because you're little green friend kidnapped right after you died. I, other hand, spent several weeks on the couch sobbing. And I even lost ten pounds! \ Haha… It's funny when I think about it now but... I still feel lonely and sad every time I remember what it was like…"

Goku felt the person shudder as their tears splashed on his rapidly rising and falling chest. He wanted desperately to call out to them, to let them know it would be alright but he barely had the energy to open his eyes.

"Wait… Why am I being so glum? I gotta cheer up, right? Because you're not going to die, Goku. Everyone's counting on you to get back up on your feet and save them like the hero you are so as the hero's wife I gotta be supportive. So you can't die, Goku! You have to get up and get our Gohan back. If you let our baby die, I swear to Kami, I'll kill you myself if this heart disease doesn't!"

There was a quiet pause.

"Besides…. Who'll eat all the extra food I cooked if you're gone?" the voice asked, in a much quieter voice.

"I love you," she whispered as she stooped down and gently kissed his burning forehead. It felt good against his feverish skin, surprisingly cool and comforting. He weakly squeezed the hand in his in an attempt to get his gratefulness across.

"So please get better soon…"

* * *

**Like I said...this wasn't really my best...**

**So I am kinda expecting some harsh criticism LOL**

**Next chapter up in like five minutes! CHECK BACK SOON!**


	4. Hungry Kisses

**Here's the fourth one-shot. **

**Enjoy... hehehe...  
**

* * *

_Inspired by my own sugar-cookie cravings and one very strange experience..._

**What is a Kiss on the Neck?**_  
_

Night had fallen on the peaceful home of the Sons. Having just finished his shower, Goku stepped into the living room dressed in just a tight white tank and his boxers, drying his unkempt hair on a towel. His stomach grumbled. It had been five hours since the family had eaten dinner and it was nearing midnight but Goku, being the ravenous gourmand that he was, was beginning to feel very hungry.

A sudden shout from the T.V. drew his attention towards the other side of the room where Chi-Chi stood by the end of the couch.

"The day's finally over…" she sighed, her body heavy with fatigue. Goku watched her silently and strode up behind her. He peered at the television from over her shoulder. Chi-Chi, who was thoroughly absorbed by the report on a robbery in the city, didn't notice her husband. Goku had also forgotten his hunger as he watched the news with great interest. It wasn't until a commercial about popcorn chicken played on the screen that Goku remembered his hunger pangs.

"Hey Chi-Chi, I'm starving," he said making her jolt in surprise.

"Oh goodness, Goku… You scared the crap out of me…" she muttered as she clutched at her heart. Goku smiled.

"Sorry… but can you make me something yummy?" Chi-Chi scowled and crossed her arms.

"No." she snapped. Goku's eyes widened in surprise. Chi-Chi had never refused to make him a snack. He met her irritated face with a sad, puppy-dog look.

"W-why…?"

"If you want something to eat, just go make something. I'm not your servant or your personal chef and you more than capable of feeding yourself, "she replied hotheadedly. "Besides, I am thoroughly exhausted. I spent all day at the riverside washing _your_ filthy shirts, which has doubled after you've started training. Then I had to mend them all because you just can't seem to go a _single _day without tearing it apart climbing trees or peeing in the bushes like a hooligan or whatever you do out there. On top of that, I had to cook you three enormous meals and clean up the house _AND _visit the old turtle man because _you _forgot to tell him about the explosive tendencies of that "special" space rock you found and gave to him last week. So if you want food, make something yourself!"

She stopped to catch her breath, her glaring eyes daring Goku to speak. Unfortunately, he did…

"But Chi-Chi, you said that I wasn't ever allowed back into the kitchen after that one time I blew up the stove," he whined. Chi-Chi huffed disgustedly and turned swiftly away from him. She let her attention fall back on the television.

"And you know I can't cook Chi-Chi," Goku pouted childishly at her back.

"Then starve," she retorted rather coldly. Goku's jaw dropped to the floor.

"S-starve? You mean like…" he gulped and whispered, "don't eat?"

"Yup," Chi-Chi replied nonchalantly to her husband's terror, her gaze still on the TV.

Goku groaned miserably as he slouched where he stood.

"I can't _not _eat… What kind of ridiculous idea is that?" he mumbled, squinting accusingly at Chi-Chi, who had pretended not to hear her husband. Goku scowled angrily and knit his eyebrows together.

_How do I coerce her to make me food without making her mad at me, _he pondered. Suddenly, a mischievous grin lit up his face.

"Hehe…" he snickered quietly as he stealthily tip-toed his way over to Chi-Chi, wiggling his extended fingers. She took no notice as the new soap opera that had started airing had her mesmerized. Goku quietly snuck up right behind, poised and ready to pounce.

"GOTCHA!" he shouted as he attacked Chi-Chi with a surprise tickle assault. She let out a startled laugh as she struggled to detangle herself from her husband's grasp.

"S-stop! Haha!" she barely managed to say. "Goku! Heehee! Stop!"

Goku refused to comply as he tickled her more.

"Not until you agree to make me food," he shouted, smiling widely the sight of his wife's uncontrollable giggle fit. He stepped forward, as Chi-Chi moved steadily backwards, to stop her from escaping.

"Come on, Chi-Chi," he coaxed. "Just say you'll make me food and I'll…. WHOA!"

Goku tripped forward over a small toy car lying on the carpet and slammed into Chi-Chi. He fell right over the arm of the couch and ended up sprawled across the couch… with Chi-Chi pinned underneath.

"Ahaha…" Goku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head as Chi-Chi glowered at him, tears of laughter still clinging to the corner of her eyes. "My bad, Chi-Chi. I didn't mean to crash into you like th-…."

He stopped speaking abruptly as the most delicious and tempting scent wafted by his nose. It was a rich, creamy vanilla aroma that enveloped his senses in a dreamy warmth. His stomach growled involuntarily as he sniffed the air appreciatively. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to follow his nose to the origin of the delicious smell. He, as well as Chi-Chi, was surprised to find that when he opened his eyes, his nose was buried in the crook of Chi-Chi's neck. He felt another pang of hunger inside him as he sniffed her neck.

"Chi-Chi… why do you smell so…. tasty…" he mumbled into her ear as he inhaled the delicious aroma. Chi-Chi shivered as she felt his hot breath across her neck and ear. She blushed deeply, pleasantly surprised at Goku's strange but surprisingly sexy behavior.

"I-it might be the new lotion Bulma gave me…" she said quietly, suddenly feeling very nervous. "Do you like it?"

Goku replied by tenderly kissing her neck. Chi-Chi gasped in surprise and pleasure as her body trembled. Goku had never been so forward before. It was rather a shock and quite frankly turning Chi-Chi on.

"You smell so good…" Goku groaned as he kissed her neck again, savoring the taste of her on his lips. "So good… I could eat you…" he muttered. He ran the tip of his tongue along her jaw producing a small whimper from the woman. Chi-Chi was beyond excited. She had no idea Goku had had it in him to be… a _man. _She sighed as he bent his head and licked her neck as well.

_Heaven, _she thought dreamily, her mind wandering into the realm of R-rated dreams. _I'm in heaven. _

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing?" asked an adorably innocent voice. Chi-Chi snapped out her perverted fantasies to see her four-year-old pajama clad son standing in the doorway.

"G-Gohan…" she stammered as the child rubbed his eyes sleepily. Goku, who had been lost in his own little world, snapped his head up at the sound of his son's name. He smiled widely at the doorway.

"Hey, kiddo! What are you doing up?" The child stared at his dad, who was still sprawled across Chi-Chi, with great curiosity.

"I heard mommy laughing and I thought you were having fun without me…." he mumbled.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, sweetheart! Your daddy and I… we were just…" a flustered Chi-Chi prattled.

Goku laughed loudly.

"Aw, buddy! Of course not! I was just licking you mom. She tastes just like a cookie! You gotta try this!"

Chi-Chi stopped waving her hands frantically and glared up at Goku.

"What..?"

"Really?" Gohan asked, his eyes wide with amazement and all traces of sleep effaced.

"Yeah! Come here and lick her," Goku said, beckoning his son invitingly.

"W-Wait… What?" Chi-Chi shouted incredulously as Gohan leapt up onto the couch beside her head and licked her cheek. He mulled the taste over in his mouth and his eyes lit up in joy.

"Yummy!" he squealed as he bent over for another lick. Chi-Chi felt her face turn red in exasperation.

"I've married an idiot!" she groaned hopelessly as Goku licked her forehead. Gohan lapped at her nose happily. She glanced up at him with defeated eyes.

"AND GAVE BIRTH TO ONE TOO!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Like always, R&R! **

**The final chapter is up tomorrow :)  
**


	5. Loving Kisses

**The final installment of Goku's kisses.**

**Enjoy.  
**

_

* * *

_

_Inspired by Krillen... believe it or not. _

**What is a Kiss on the Lips?**

_The stars are so shiny tonight, _Goku thought happily as he lay face-up in the tender grass and gazed up contently at the sky. The inky black night was speckled with golden stars as the sound of cricket chirps and sighing trees mingled in a quiet symphony. Goku crossed his arms behind his head and sighed happily as well.

"You just gotta love nights like these… right, son?" he laughed, glancing over at Gohan who was sprawled out beside him. Goku marveled at how big Gohan had gotten over the years. In a short matter of time, his son had grown from a small, timid cry-baby into an intrepid yet modest hero. He had a level of maturity that was rare in kids his age and yet, regardless of how much he had been through, Gohan had managed to stay a sweet, innocent boy. Goku smiled widely, feeling quite proud of his "little boy" and gazed fondly at the small satisfied smile Gohan wore on his face, his bristling yellow hair illuminating the night sky like an enormous firefly.

"Yeah, dad," Gohan agreed quietly. " These kinds of nights are rare for us, aren't they?"

"You said it…"

A tranquil silence fell between the Saiyan and his demi-Saiyan son as they stared up at the inky black sky, both thinking and reflecting deeply.

"How's about we go fishing tomorrow_," _Gohan proposed. "We can wake up early in the morning and just fish all day... Oh...Wait... we can't..."

_Tomorrow… tomorrow is the Cell Game Tournament, _he remembered as a dark shadow crossed his face as a sudden twinge of unease tainted his cheerful mood.

"Hey, Dad?"

"What is it, kiddo?"

"We're gonna defeat Cell, right?"

Goku remained silent, and Gohan felt the feeling of discomfort growing into dread.

"We're gonna defeat Cell tomorrow, _right?" _he stressed with a slight shadow of panic in his voice. To his surpised Goku looked over at his son and grinned.

"Hey come on, sport! Why worry about something that's gonna happen tomorrow? We've still got a whole night left! Let's just relax," he said nonchalantly as his mouth stretched into a big yawn. It was just like Goku to be so lax and carefree even under the threat of total destruction of the world. In fact, he had been so calm the entire nine day stay at home that Gohan couldn't help but feel something was a little bit off. Even if he didn't feel all too reassured by his father's words and his stomach was starting to twist in concern, he dropped as his father suggested, turning his head back up to the sky. He was just about to close his eyes when Goku suddenly spoke in a hushed voice.

"Gohan… You're still young and you've still got a long time before you're old… So, when this is all over, I want you to make sure you come back home and become a scholar like your mom always wanted. Listen to her and make her happy, okay? I want you to take care of her. "

Gohan's eyes widened in astonishment as he shot straight up into a sitting position and stared hard at Goku's face.

"What's that supposed to mean, Dad? Are you leaving again?" he asked in a highly distressed voice ash is eyes suddenly brimmed with hot immediately looked down at the ground hoping Goku hand't noticed. He didn't want his dad to think that he was still a cry-baby.

But Goku did. Alarmed, he sat up, a look of concern evident on his face.

"Uh… No! I was just… I was just saying… how…" he stammered as he waved his hands back and forth. "Uh… You know how your mother gets! As soon as the world is at peace she's gonna want you to do nothing but study, study, study! And she's been really moody this week for some weird reason... I'm just saying listen to her… for my sake."

Gohan blinked hard and raised his head as Goku smiled sympathetically. Then he narrowed his eyes mischievously and leaned in towards Gohan's ear whispering, "When you become a scholar, make sure you get married to a _nice _girl. Definitely not someone like Chi-Chi... I don't think I could take living in the same house with _two _fry pan-wielding monsters... ."

Goku winked and laughed heatily at the look of shock on his son's face. Gohan watched him in silence before realizing it had been a joke. He let a hesitant giggle escape his lips. Then, the two exploded into a massive fit of laughter as they rolled on the ground, clutching their stomachs. Goku felt tears pouring down his face and his sides felt as if they were ripping in half. It felt good to laugh... It felt really good.

_WHAM._

Goku's laughter was cut short as a hard fist conked him on the head. He rubbed the growing lump on his noggin vigorously as he writhe in pain.

"ARGH! What was that for?" He jumped onto his feet and shrunk as he realized who the assailant was.

The most terrifying person to walk the earth:

**His beloved wife, Chi-Chi. **

"What's wrong with getting married to a girl like me?" she demanded, arms crossed and an icy glare chilling the warm outside air. Goku laughed nervously.

"Ahaha... Nothing's wrong with you Chi-Chi! I was just telling Gohan here how he should get married to a nice girl who won't talk back so that when she lives with us you won't kill her... Right, Gohan?" he rambled as he shot a look at his dazed looking son. Gohan, who was still sitting on the floor, immediately nodded his head, blushing under his mother's harsh gaze.

"Hmm... right," she dismissed as her eyes shot back and forth between Goku and about thirty seconds, her gaze settled on Gohan and softened dramatically. She bent over, her hand on her knees, so that her face was level with his.

"Gohan, sweetie, it's already past your bedtime and I assume you want to wake up early," she said with a gentle smile she ruffled his golden hair. Gohan glanced over at his dad, who nodded in agreement with Chi-Chi. With a grunt, Gohan stood up and dusted his pants off before waving to his parents.

"Good night, Mom. See you in the morning, Dad," he said politely before turning around and walking back into the house. The door shut quietly as Goku called out, "Night, son!"

He turned to smile at Chi-Chi but stopped as he noticed her glowering at him. He gulped nervously as she frowned, wrinkling her nose in anger.

"Now what was that about me being a monster?" she hissed venomously, her dagger-like eyes piercing Goku.

"Nothing Chi-Chi... I just... I..uh... Wow... did you do something to your hair? You look super cool," he said meekly as she advanced on him slowly.

"Oh please, Goku... my hair has looked the same since the day we married. More importantly, I want to know exactly what about me makes me so terrible," she smiled viciously as she laid a delicate but dangerous hand upon his shoulder. Goku, the strongest being in the entire world, trembled like a terrified puppy under the glare of his wife as he struggled to think of something, _anything_ he could say to diffuse the situation.

"Uh... you're not so terrible, Chi-Chi! I mean I hear Bulma can get real ugly from Vegeta so you're not the only wife that's psychotic... Ahaha... YOW!" he yelped as her nails dug into his shoulder. He massaged it as she pursed her lips.

"Oh come on, Chi-Chi! You gotta admit, you can be kinda overbearing... I mean you're always yelling at me and even if I defeat a powerful enemy you never say, 'Good job, Goku.' Plus, you never let Gohan train with me;you just lock him up and make him study all day. He's got so much potential and it's all going to waste...And besides," he scowled. "you call me a monster all the time..."

"Hmmph... Because you _are _a monster, Son Goku," Chi-Chi retorted maliciously. "I may be overbearing and paranoid when it comes to the well-being of my family but at least I'm not a violent, over-muscular, ignorant, oblivious, gore-fanatic moron who loves to jet off without giving his wife or son even a call to let them know he's still alive. If I'm a monster, you're the world's worst husband."

"Chi-Chi...I," Goku stammered, the hurt from her words apparent in his eyes but Chi-Chi ignored him and continued her angry tirade.

"And yes, I refuse to allow Gohan to become a great fighter like you. And yes, I am letting his raw power and talent go to waste. But doesn't it occur to you that I'm doing it for his own good? You do realize how young he actually is right? It's way too dangerous out there and there are too many ways he can die... He's got his whole life ahead of him and I don't want this kind of life for him. I don't want him to live a life like you."

Chi-Chi released Goku from her tight grip and turned her back on him. She shuddered as she felt stinging tears spill down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. Please don't cry," Goku murmured, his voice heavy with guilt. He placed a hand tentatively on her shoulder and was grateful that she didn't pull away but rather turned around and embraced him. She cried softly into his chest, her tears soaking his black t-shirt. Goku wrapped his arms gently around her, taking caution not to crush her, and buried his face in her dark vanilla-scented hair.

"I didn't mean to make you sad. I promise," he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "You know... When I fight, I only fight to save others from the pain they're suffering... When the world's in trouble, no one can help them but me. That includes you Chi-Chi. I want to keep the world that you and Gohan live in safe. I want to make sure you don't live in pain... But I guess I'm not doing such a good job... I'm the one who's bringing you the most pain, aren't I?"

Chi-Chi's quiet tears grew into loud sobs as she wailed into the night sky, drowning out the crickets' cheerful tune. Goku pulled his face away from her hair and lowered his gaze to meet Chi-Chi's puffy and watery eyes.

"Hey, Chi-Chi... Have I told you that I love you?"

She looked up in surprise as Goku pulled her in for a kiss. And when their lips met, it felt as if the bitter resentment and loneliness from Chi-Chi melted away as Goku put all his unsaid feelings towards her into that one kiss. Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slid down her back to her waist.

_I love you, Chi-Chi... I really do.._

The two broke apart from their deep kiss, both blushing from the sudden intimacy. Goku grinned happily and chuckled.

"I guess it's a good thing you sent Gohan away. He would be pretty weirded out by this wouldn't he?"

Chi-Chi raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"Ah my, my! So we have learned a thing or two over the years," she teased as Goku scowled, his blush barely visible in the dark. Chi-Chi smiled blissfully.

"Goku, you may be the worst husband in the world," she said. She pressed her finger onto Goku's lips, stopping him from disagreeing. "But you're a pretty okay dad, I'll give you that much..."

She smiled and he reflected it with a goofy grin as leaned in to kiss him but stopped abruptly.

"Speaking of fathers... Goku, if we had another child, what would you name them?"

Goku cocked his head and mulled it over in his mind.

"If it's a boy, I think I'd name him Goten... I have no idea about a girl's name though. I'd probably leave that up to you," he said, nodding to himself. "Wait... but why?"

"Well..." Chi-Chi started to explain. She paused for a second and then closed her mouth, deciding against it.

"Uh... No reason..." she mumbled as he kissed her under the brilliant stars once more.

* * *

**And that's that!**

**Thank you for all those that read and supported this story :)**

**This is the end of Goku's series but I've got more lined up.**

**I'll be coming out with What is a Kiss, Vegeta? very soon, so keep your eyes open!  
**

**As always, R&R  
**


End file.
